1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to methods for identifying an edge of a care area for an array area formed on a wafer and methods for binning defects detected in an array area formed on a wafer. Certain embodiments relate to identifying edges of a care area for an array area formed on a wafer by expanding an original care area in x and y.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Fabricating semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices typically includes processing a specimen such as a semiconductor wafer using a number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. For example, lithography is a semiconductor fabrication process that typically involves transferring a pattern to a resist covering a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing, etch, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated in an arrangement on a semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Wafer inspection using either optical or electron beam imaging are important techniques for debugging semiconductor manufacturing processes, monitoring process variations, and improving production yield in the semiconductor industry. With the ever decreasing scale of modern integrated circuits (ICs) as well as the increasing complexity of the manufacturing process, inspection is becoming more and more difficult.
The circuit layout printed in each die on a wafer always includes some areas that have repeating patterns; usually, such areas are DRAM, SRAM, or Flash memory. Advanced wafer inspection systems such as the 23xx systems that are commercially available from KLA-Tencor, San Jose, Calif. use a different inspection mode commonly referred to as “array mode” to inspect those areas as opposed to using die-to-die comparisons (which are commonly used in random mode inspection). For example, in array mode, the inspection system may be configured to adjust the zoom of an image sensor to achieve integer number of pixels in array cells and to then use cell-to-cell comparison of images generated by the image sensor to detect defects in the cells. Examples of such inspection systems are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,558 to Tsai et al., which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. Array mode inspection can achieve much better sensitivity for defect detection in array areas than random mode inspection because array mode inspection avoids the noise of die-to-die variations and the residue error of image interpolation used in random mode.
To take advantage of the increased sensitivity provided by array mode inspection for array areas, the array areas of the dies on a wafer have to be defined manually or automatically during the step of care area setup. Examples of methods for attempting to automate the care area setup are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,239 to Maayah et al., which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
A shortcoming in the array mode performed by current inspection systems is that the borders of the defined array areas are not inspected. The borders are not inspected because the stage of any inspection system has some amount of positioning uncertainty. To account for this positioning uncertainty, the system may shrink the array areas by a distance, which is commonly referred to as the care area border (CAB), which could be as large as about 5 μm to about 10 μm for older systems and about 1.5 μm for newer systems. In either case, this reduction of the inspected areas by the care area border can cause a relatively large impact on the sensitivity entitlement provided by the system because in many cases critical defects of array areas are more likely to occur near the edges of the array areas.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop methods for identifying a substantially accurate edge position of a care area for an array area formed on a wafer to increase the portion of the array area included in the care areas used for inspection thereby increasing the ability to detect critical defects occurring near edges of the array areas. It would also be advantageous to develop methods for binning defects detected in an array area formed on a wafer based on distances between the defects and one or more edges of the array area to thereby separate critical defects that occur near the edges of the array area from other defects detected in the array area.